Impulse
by MistressSkittles
Summary: Neji is bad at improvising. Very, very, bad. One-shot: Nejiten- Rated T for safety!


Another Nejiten one-shot… 8D I think you can tell who my favorite pairing is now, huh?

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Come ooon!"

"..."

"Pleeease?"

"..."

Tenten pursed her lips, glaring at Hyuuga Neji with an exasperated look.

"Look mister," She poked him in the chest, "I _did not_, I repeat, _did not_convince Lee and Gai-sensei to come to the beach just so that I could watch them prance about in the water wearing spandex… Speedos…" she shivered, and Neji winced. "It was to be a fun outing to get you to loosen up." Neji blinked slowly.

"Loosen up?" he said in his deep baritone voice. Neji was no longer a little scrawny twelve-year-old boy. He was nearing nineteen, and his shoulders and chest broadened out considerably. His handsome features were even more pronounced than before, and his voice had inexplicably dropped a few octaves.

Team Gai had long since disbanded, but Tenten remained Neji's sparring partner, as the fussy Hyuuga could tolerate no one else. The weapons-mistress had gotten a hold of Konoha's green beasts in efforts to have a mini reunion of the team at the beach. And of course, she forced Neji to come, but he was currently being a prat and refusing to go in the water.

Tenten placed her hands on her hips, giving the Hyuuga an exasperated look for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You are the most uptight ninja I have ever met in my LIFE." She said. "Fine. Sit here on the sand. I'm going in the water." Tenten said decisively, pretending not to care. She slipped her shorts off down her long, slender legs, and Neji couldn't help but watch. And when she slipped her shirt off, he couldn't _help_ but see her flat stomach and hourglass figure. And when she pulled her hair out of her buns, the chocolate brown tresses tumbling down her back, Neji couldn't help but notice the way it looked so soft that he wanted to touch it.

Not even glancing at her training partner, Tenten took off towards the water, and Neji choked on his breath.

"Damn." He muttered rather breathlessly. He found Tenten's backside rather hypnotizing.

Tenten ran into the water up to her waist, shivering in delight at the light cold of the surprisingly clear water. Swallowing a deep breath, she shut her eyes and dove underneath the surface, disappearing for a few seconds. Resurfacing some five feet away from where she started, Tenten opened her eyes and shook her hair out of her face. Swimming farther out so it was quite deep, Tenten treaded water as she watched the peaceful calm of the sea. Turning back to the shore, she blinked in confusion. Neji wasn't there. Despite the large number of people on the sand, she was sure that Neji was not among them.

Frowning, she started to move back towards land. And then something grabbed her around the knees, pulling her down. With a muffled cry that was swallowed by the water, Tenten was lost under the surface.

Tenten blinked her eyes open under the water, her mouth open in a silent scream. It abruptly shut as she saw the amused face of Hyuuga Neji's so close to her own that their noses were almost touching. Tenten shoved the prodigy away from her with a scowl. She looked away quickly, but not fast enough to miss the chiseled abs of her sparring partner. Such a sight made her legs turn to jelly, and she found that surfacing for air would be a problem.

But alas, Neji grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up towards the sun-dappled surface. Tenten was glaring murderously at the Hyuuga, who was only grinning wickedly at his own genius. But his so-called "genius" mind stopped working when he felt his training partner's long legs wrap firmly around his waist.

"Tenten what are you do---"

"Since you tried to drown me, I'm going to make you support me because I need all of my energy to yell at you." She interrupted him in a flat, displeased voice. Neji gulped. Not only because of the not-so-subtle threat, but also because… Well, DUH. Tenten's _legs_ were wrapped around his _body_. Can we say distracted?

"Look, first you say you don't want to go into the water, _and then_ you say…" Neji stopped listening to what Tenten was saying and started to focus on Tenten herself. He admired the way her cheeks got flustered when she was mad, and the way her brow furrowed cutely. Her lips were full and plump, and looked ridiculously inviting to the white-eyed prodigy.

"_Neji_." She said sharply, bringing the Hyuuga back into reality.

"Yes?" he said, blinking at her.

"Were you listening to a _word_ I was saying?" she demanded curtly. When Tenten got no response, her temper flared up again. "Neji! You are supposed to listen to me when I'm talking to you! It's only poli--- mmph!" suddenly Tenten's lips were occupied by none other than Hyuuga Neji. The weapons mistress pulled away, startled.

"Wha… Neji… Um…" he blinked at her. Silence, except for the sounds of him treading water, surrounded them. There was a pause, before Tenten grabbed Neji by the shoulders and pushed her lips against his. Neji smirked triumphantly against her mouth before licking her lower lip, asking for entrance like the gentleman he was.

Tenten opened her mouth and Neji quickly took advantage of it. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, ironically similar as to when the two sparred for it during their training sessions. Neji won in the end, as he always does, and Tenten complied with a small moan, which made Neji press himself even closer to her.

The sudden urgent lack of oxygen made itself present, and they both broke away from the other. Neji started to kiss Tenten's neck, nibbling gently on her skin and sucking on other spots. With a louder moan Tenten tilted her head back to grant him more access to her neck. The Hyuuga grabbed onto the bottom half of her bikini, just about ready to…

"NEJI-SAN, TENTEN-CHAN, ARE YOU IN NEED OF MY YOUTHFUL ASSISTANCE IN RETURNING TO THE SHORE!?" Lee shouted, his own developed voice booming across the water at the pair of flustered nin. Neji growled softly, and Tenten looked vacantly over in the direction of Lee's voice, her mouth open and breath coming in soft gasps.

The Hyuuga reluctantly let go of his sparring partner's bikini, and after a couple of seconds Tenten's legs relinquished their hold on Neji's waist. Slowly the pair made their way back to the shore, and Tenten staggered up the sand to her clothing. She cast a glance over at Neji; he was walking along as if nothing happened. With a frown, Tenten waved goodbye to everyone and left in a hurry. Neji smirked.

The following morning Tenten arrived unusually early for her daily training session with Neji. The Hyuuga noted this carefully, and his one open eye slid back shut as he went back to meditating.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten said as she started to walk towards him, her tone sounding like it was about to ask a question. Neji's eyes opened, and he looked at the weapons mistress curiously. She took this as an invitation to continue.

"Why…" Tenten faltered, then continued, "Why did you kiss me?" she said. She stopped walking halfway across the clearing and tilted her head at him, her hands on her hips.

Neji blinked, staring at the kunoichi.

"I… Because… Impulse…?"

Hyuuga Neji never did improvise well.

Tenten hid a smirk. She knew he was lying; it was evident on his nervous (but rather appealing) face. Feigning innocence, Tenten started to walk towards him again, swaying her hips just a little more and pretending she didn't notice him staring at them.

"Weeell then… _That_ makes sense, because _I_ would've thought that you were somewhat," she arrived in front of him, dropping to all fours and giving him a clear view down her shirt as she curled a finger under his chin, "_Turned on_ by me…"

With a playful gleam in her eyes, Tenten watched Neji fidget for a minute.

"But alas… No… It was just," she crawled forward so she was all but in his lap, "_Impulse_…" she purred, licking the outer shell of his ear.

Never before had she seen Neji move so quickly.

In one fluid motion, the Hyuuga had pinned her to the ground with his arms supporting him, his hands either side of her head. Tenten looked up at him, her face stunned for a split second before a brief pleased look overtook her features.

"Screw impulse… I love you…" Neji mumbled, looking at her with nothing but a serious gleam to his eyes. Tenten smiled, and Neji knew that she had loved him for longer than he had even realized.

And with that, he leaned down and caught her lips with his own.

Needless to say, training was cancelled for the day.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

And please, if you think the ending is abrupt, keep it to yourself. Abrupt endings are sort of… My thing. Ok? So yeah. Hush. And I probably will not add more onto this story. (i.e: quit _asking_) AND. I do not care if it should be longer. Deeeal wiiith iiit.

_And_ (last thing!) I also don't care if it would've been better with a lemon. XD You want that sort of thing, go to Don't pester me about it.

Sorry. I'm a bit touchy. oo;


End file.
